bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marni Wallace
General Information Name: '''Marni Wallace '''Race: Ghoul Occupation: Wanderer Age: '24 '''Height: '''5'3' '''Weight: '''110 '''Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: '''Black '''Family: ' * Leonora Wallace (Mother) * Joseph Wallace (Father) * Marc Wallace (Older Brother) '''Personality: Friendly and overly trusting, Marni is willing to help anyone. She has terrible self esteem due to her recent transformation and hides her face around others as much as she can. Is trying to find a place to belong in the Commonwealth. Backstory Marni grew up with her family in the upper stands of Diamond City. Her parents were non-existent throughout most of her childhood, her father is involved in the local politics while her mother plays the socialite. Raised primarily by her older brother Marc, Marni quickly fell in with the wrong crowd. Partying and drugs became a way of life for her as she rebelled against her disinterested parents, her only constant being Marc, a straightlaced member of the city guard. At the age of 23 Marni met Chase, a smooth talking recruiter for a raider gang. She quickly fell in love and convinced many of her friends to escape the city with them. A few weeks after they did they came upon a small settlement to the North, Chase and the rest of the group demanded caps and supplies from the settlers, ultimately starting a shootout. Marni tried to stop her lover and eventually the group was overpowered and ran away. Afterwards, in a fit of rage Chase beat her near death and left her in a coming radstorm to die. She was found days later by the ghoul Mel and her human lover Tony, who brought her to their homestead and cared for her during her ghoulification. There Marni recovered, and found the parental figures she never knew she was missing. She also found Terrence a glowing radroach that she has since turned into a sort of pet. But she knows she couldn't stay with the couple forever, Chase and his gang are still out there. And she has a score to settle. Stats and Gear S: '''2 '''P: 2 E: '2 '''C:'9 'I:'9 'A:'3 '''L:2 Perks: Animal Friend, Party Girl, Science!, Hacker, Gun nut, Rifleman Weapons: * Laser Rifle * Switchblade Strengths: Reasonably intelligent with a good heart, can figure out how most things work and can get in and out of terminals with ease. Weaknesses: Physically weak, gets deceived easily because she is so trusting. Has very low self esteem. Notes * Previously lived in the upper stands of Diamond City * Marni and a group of her friends were recruited by raiders * When she tried to leave the gang they beat her to near death and left her to die in a coming radstorm * Has only been a ghoul for less than a year * Has a vendetta against the man that recruited her into the gang and is perusing him through the Commonwealth * has a pet glowing radroach named Terrence * Don't fuck with Terrence * addicted to sugar and alchohol Category:Ghoul oc Category:Post-War Ghoul